For Justice and Love
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Follow successful lawyer Mike Mizanin as he takes on cases, falls in love and hopefully has a happy ever after. AU, Slash, M/M
1. Chapter 1

It felt like it was going to be a good day today. Nothing could stop me, not the sullen mood of my roommate, fresh off his break up with some jack ass. Of course, he had been crying about, but I wasn't going to let him slow me down. I popped out of bed around 7:30 in the morning instantly throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It was cold outside, but I didn't care, I'd warm up soon enough. Putting my iPod on, I began my run down the street. I didn't care that I was listening to Miley Cyrus, nothing could ruin the way I'm feeling.

I guess you are wondering why I am in such a chipper mood. Yesterday, I had gotten a raise. Yup, nothing is going to stop Mike Mizanin now! My family laughed at me when I told them I wanted to be a lawyer, my mum being the worst saying that you actually had to be smart to do it. So working a part time job at Mr. Bob's Ice Cream Emporium helped me build up just enough money to go to university. Those years were some of the best years of my life, and I ended up graduating top of my class. Take that mother!

It was just the beginning of January, the tenth I think. The snow on the ground was visible but some of it had turned to slush. We didn't get a good year in snow, which is a bummer since I enjoy it so much. I was just making a turn when I saw him. He was tall, very tall compared to my small stature, and freaking ripped as hell. He was on the other side of the street from me. I couldn't help but stare and watched as he ran a hand through his already messy hair. I felt myself begin to blush as soon as I took a look at the rest of his body, long legs and arms. I couldn't help but feel my heart melt when I saw him smile, the song that was playing on his own iPod most likely making him smile like that.

"Fuck," I muttered and my heart dropped as a beautiful girl came into view, her brown hair curling in the right places and her skin was beautiful. "Of course, he's straight."

I got myself back into running mode and took off to run for another mile, you don't get this body by just sitting down and lazing about.

When I got home it was around 9ish, I stopped to grab something to eat and ended up in a long conversation with the owner of the place. I heard that my roommate was up, probably just crawling out of bed. I ran up the stairs of our two stories flat before dashing into my room, turning on the tap before stripping and stepping in. I began to relax as the hot water hit my body, the sweat washing off my skin and disappearing through the drain.

People always asked me why I lived with a roommate when I have the money to by myself a very large condo to have for myself. Personally, I always like having a person just to be around. Sure we don't see each other every single day, I usually pull some extra hours at the office while he will works at the Blue Flame, an extremely famous restaurant where he is a sous chef.

I finished up in the shower, patting my body down before changing into one of my suits for work. I started in about twenty minutes so I decided to get ready now. I heard the TV on downstairs and I went to go and see what he was up to.

"What's up, buttercup?" I asked and my roommate turned and glared at me.

"Leave me alone, Mike. I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, Evan. You haven't been in the mood to joke around in two weeks! You need to get over that douche bag."

I plopped down on the couch beside him, and looked over his appearance. He has called in sick for the past week and a half. I cringed as I saw that he was still wearing the same pair of sleep pants and t-shirt that he had been for the last week. I could actually see the grime on his face and I had to look away.

"Seriously, Evan. You need to go out. How about you and me hit up Hardy's tonight? It had been a while since I've gone out too." I saw him sigh and reluctantly nod. "Good, now we just need to get you another guy and flaunt it right in front of Orton to show him what he is missing."

I saw a small smirk appear on his face and I knew that I had won him over.

"So, get dressed-no wait, _shower, _get dressed and call in to work saying that you can come in. I don't want you moping anymore. As for me, I need to get myself to work."

"Have fun," Evan called just as I left.

"Oh, I will," I murmured to myself before making my way to my car and then to my office.

I quickly walked into my section of VKM, the large company that I worked for. I said my polite hellos to my fellow workers before making my way towards my office. My secretary, Melina, was busy typing away at her computer. I was so glad when I hired her; she was a worker bee to say the least. Everything she gives me is neatly organized complete with colour coated folders and sticky notes that were easily understandable.

"Hey, Melina." She looked up from her computer and smiled at me brightly before getting up from her chair. As soon as she got near me her face changed. Not a good sign. She grabbed me harshly by the arm before leading me down one of the many hallways in the building.

"I just thought that I should warn you, Vince is on a rampage about the Kozlov case."

"I'm not even on that case!" The case that Melina was talking about was about a man, Vladmir Kozlov, a Russian native, was suing his ex wife over sole custody of the kids. It turned out that the mother ended up being a crack addict and Kozlov didn't want his children around that. But when he sued her, she turned into this pathetic mess saying that he was forcing her to take the drugs. It was stupid and apparently, the judge almost gave the kids back to the mother. She used all this crap about how she is a good mother and that the children should be with their mother. There is only one more court date to go and by the end of that one, it will be decided where they went.

"Doesn't matter. Poor guy just wants his kids to be safe."

"MIZANIN!" I came to halt when I heard the boss yell my name. I saw the large vein on his forehead pulsing, meaning the stress level that he was taking in was not a very good one. "Get in here NOW!"

I sighed before turning back to Melina.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" I heard her say back but I as soon the boss' office.

"Have a seat, Mike."

I did as I was told and sat down on one of the large black chairs in front of his desk. I watched quietly as he shuffled through a large amount of folders that lay on his desk. I tapped my fingers against my legs nervously as he began to mutter to himself.

"Okay," he said and handed me a folder, a picture of a pretty women was paperclip at the top corner of it. "I need you to take this case. This girl is a very close friend of my family and I wanted to give her one of the best lawyers that I have."

I had to suppress a large grin that was going to come on my face when he said that. That is all I needed, an even more inflated ego.

"She is suing the club, Hardy's for wrongful termination."

"Hardy's?" I asked stunned, not only was I planning on going there tonight but one of my best friends runs the bar.

"Yeah, some nightclub down on Falls Crescent. She said that she did nothing wrong to cause the termination. Plus, that is her only income source. They didn't give her a reason for her termination."

"Okay, what's her name?"

"Michelle McCool."

I glanced over at her file, quickly skimming the contents before sighing and standing up to leave.

"And Mike... do not lose this one. After what I've heard, those Hardy boys are trouble. So I advise you to go and tell them that they are indeed being sued."

I nodded my head and left. How the hell was I going to break this to Matt?


	2. Chapter 2

I felt bad going to Hardy's tonight, since I will have to tell Matt that he is being sued. Just before I left the office, Vince called me into his office once again and told me that this McCool character just called and was adding in a sexual assault charge. The fact that she decided to put that in extra in after she told Vince of the wrongful termination charge. Wouldn't you think to tell him about the sexual one too? The one thing seemed fishy to me. Not to mention that Matt would never cheat on his wife, Amy. They had been through too much together and Matt would never risk losing his family, Amy or their two year daughter Ruby.

I decided to tell Matt first, rather than wait. Hopefully he won't kick me out of the club. So I grabbed my bags and left, saying goodbye to Melina as she scrambled to finish up a last minute filing job.

When I got home, the TV was still on. Hopefully Evan cleaned up and went to work today. And I was pleasantly surprised when Evan came down the stairs, looking good in a pair of nice fitting jeans and a t-shirt which had some sort of plane on it. I smirked. Other than being a chef, little Evan had a thing for flying, even owning his own pilot license. He told me once that he loves being in the air, like nothing can slow him down.

"Did you go to work?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Vickie was relieved of course. Apparently the restaurant was doing badly without me. She told me that she'd be in a mental institution if I didn't come in today. So thanks for pushing me, Mike."

"No problem. I just don't like to see you moping about and wasting your life away."

"I don't think I thought of Randy the entire time I was there to be honest." A grin spread a crossed both our faces.

"Good," I said and walked towards the kitchen. "Now, what will you make me for dinner?"

After a good meal cooked to perfection by Evan, I wanted nothing more than to curl up tonight with a book. Unfortunately I promised Evan to go out and I had to give Matt those papers. Evan, of course, had been horrified at the idea that Matt would do something like the things that he allegedly did.

Anyways, after changing the shirt that I was wearing, I changed when I got home, Evan and I headed downtown. Friday nights were crazy at Hardy's and hopefully we can manage to get in. I was praying that Glenn was working, since he will let us in as soon as he sees us. I had my briefcase with me, which from any point of view would look odd going into a club like this. I was just happy that I wasn't wearing a suit. From a block away I heard the loud music of the club pumping away. I haven't been out here in a while myself and I felt a major craving to dance.

When we got to Hardy's, it was pack, but I wasn't surprised. I tried to see over this huge guy's shoulders who was guarding the door. I was happy when I saw Glenn. Calling out to him, his head turned towards me. I saw a smile appear on his face before waving us over, and I couldn't help but smirk at the large amount of protests, many of them saying that they have been waiting for over an hour just to get in.

"Mike!" I turned to my left seeing Melina in rather large line up. I figured that she couldn't get in right away so I called over to Glenn.

"Hey, Glenn. Those guys are with us," I finished and I smiled when he shook his head, saying that they were allowed to get into the club. I moved through the crowds, clutching my briefcase to my chest. I couldn't help but nod my head to the music that was playing, Timbaland's If We Ever Meet Again. There was a set of winding stairs that was at the far end of the club, and I saw from a distance that Paul was there, guarding the stairs in case anyone decided to venture up them. Matt's room was right up there, as it so eloquently written on.

I glance back in the crowd to see Evan in the center of the dance floor, shaking his hips, just like he said he would. I had to do a double take when I saw Evan's ex come waltzing through the door, his latest arm candy fawning over him. I rolled my eyes and walked forward to Paul.

"Mr. Show," I called to him through his nickname. He smiles at me and nodded his head.

"Mike, long time no see. Matt is up there if you want to go up," he stepped aside and I made my made up the stairs.

I knocked a couple of times before entering. As soon as I shut the door behind me, the loud music faded and I was kind of relieved that I didn't have to talk to him over the roar of the music. Matt was behind the large desk at the back of the room, scribbling a few things down. I stopped and looked up at me, before getting to his feet.

"Mike! I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me. No phone calls, no e-mails, nothing!" Matt said as he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I guess he could tell resistance to the hug and he looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "What's the matter?"

I took a couple of seconds to compose myself. I couldn't help but look around the room, picture of various people littered his walls. One of Matt and I when we were on vacation in the Dominican, pictures of Matt with his brother, Jeff; and a bunch with him and Amy and Ruby. I sighed and turned back to him, but Matt's face now showed worry instead of confusion.

"Mike, you're freaking me out here. What happened?" I opened my briefcase before taking out a few papers and handing it to him.

"You're being sued."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long for updates on any of my stories, but I just got into a writing mood last night and this was the product of it. I guess Wrestlemania inspired me somehow. Anywhos, enjoy and a review would be lovely~**

"Sued?! What do you mean? By who?" Matt asked.

"A woman by the name of Michelle McCool," I paused and I saw Matt roll his eyes. "She is suing you for wrongful termination as well as sexual harassment."

"SEXUAL HARRASMENT!?" Matt yelled furiously, he then mumbled a few curse words and punch one of the walls of the office. "Great, just great. What am I going to do?" He looked at me for a minute before smiling. "You're going to represent me right? You are going to make this all go away right? Show everyone that she is a lying, no good bitch, right?"

I didn't say anything. What could I possibly say? 'Hey, Matt, one of my best buddies in the entire world, a girl is suing you and I'm representing her and if I don't win the case then I don't think that my job will not exist anymore?' God, I couldn't say that.

"Well? Mike, you are staring to scare me." Matt said and I could tell right then and there that he was nervous.

"Well, the thing is, I can't represent you. I have to represent Michelle," I winced, readying myself for Matt's loud objection but I heard nothing.

I opened my eyes, and I felt my heart drop in my chest. Matt is just standing there, staring into space, a look of complete lost in his eyes.

"Wha-what am I going to do, Mike?"

I sighed and walked over to Matt, wasting no time to gather him in a hug. I felt him hug me back, but only momentarily before he stepped away from me. I took this time to pull my wallet out from my back pocket. I flipped it open and took out a card and handed it to Matt. He only looked at me confused.

"It's the card of one of my best friends that I went to university with. He has his own firm, and does really well for himself. Just, when you talk to him, mention that I sent you, okay?" I watched Matt nod as he looked over the information on the card.

"John Morrison?" Matt sighed before pocketing the card. "Fine, I'll give him a call tomorrow morning. But, as for right now, you need to enjoy yourself. Go out there and have a good time."

I looked at him like he grew a second head.

"You mean I can stay? You aren't kicking me out for being on the other side?" Matt laughed.

"Just because you are not representing me, doesn't mean that you are going to stop being my friend. You're still one of my best friends, Mike."

"I'm just afraid that you'll never speak to me ever again if we do win," I said quietly.

"Mike, you are just doing your job. That's it. It's not your fault that you are working for one of the most evil man in the business. And I know that if you had the choice, you would totally defend me."

"You know I would," I couldn't help but chuckle at the evil part. "It's just that, I don't think I could hang out or around you while this is going on. It may look bad in the eyes of my boss, and you remember all of the stories that I told you. He can be a real SOB when he wants to be. Plus, I don't want the other lawyer to use our friendship in whatever reason that he can. But you cannot be mad at me for what I say in court alright? I'm, as you just said, just doing my job. And you know lawyers; they will say anything to win." I all of a sudden let out a rather large yawn and I saw Matt watching me with amusement. "Maybe home is the best option at the moment. Just call me and let me know if Morrison took your case, alright? If he doesn't I'll whopped his butt."

I said my goodbye and made my way out of the room and back into the rather loud and crowded club. I saw Evan at the far end of the club, grinding up against some rather good looking guy. I excused myself through the crowd until I reached him. With Timbaland's 'Carry On' playing in the club, I tapped Evan's shoulder, causing my roommate to turn around and look at me.

"I'm heading out!" I yelled at him, I couldn't help but glance at the chosen piece of man-meat that Evan has decided to dance with. "Don't come home too late."

I waved to him, and he waved back, turning his attention back to the man. I exited through the front entrance, waving at the burly man that covered the door. It wasn't as cold out as I thought it was going to be.

When I arrived home, the first thing I did was take off my tie. I hate the things, and if I could get away with never having to wear them in my life I could. I guess I chose the wrong job for that. I kicked off my shoes, check the messages on the answering machine, one from Michelle McCool asking for some sort of meeting tomorrow morning at the office, the other from Evan's boss Vickie, praising him for his work today and that she was so glad that he was back. The last one surprised me. It was from a man named Adam Copeland. I haven't heard from him in years. Not since the incident in school...

I shook my head, trying to forget about it as I deleted the unwanted message from the machine. I went up to my room, changing into a comfy pair of sweats and a plain t-shirt before heading to bed. It was only eleven, but I figured I might as well get a few extra hours of sleep in before I meet that McCool women.

I could already tell that I wasn't going to like her. Just the way she looked in the picture gave off vibes of a rich and spoiled brat. Maybe I was just overreacting though, and she could actually be a nice women. I let out a grunt of frustration as I thought about it more. No way would Matt ever put his hands on other women, not with the risk of losing both Amy and Ruth.

Now, Jeff on the other hand...that is something that he might do. For years, all I have heard from Matt was how much trouble that Jeff has been getting into, his drug charges, his forgery and workings with the main bad guys in town. Matt had always warned him to be careful, and Jeff only laughed in his face. If Jeff was my younger brother, I would have slapped him upside the head a couple times, just too hopefully get my point across. Plus, it doesn't help that Jeff has an obsession with sex. He calls it fun, while many other people call it addiction. I have never seen Jeff with the same girl twice in a row. I'd be surprised if he didn't have some sort of disease by now.

I was falling asleep, my mind growing tired of all of the thoughts of the future. I don't know how long I was lying down for before I heard a crash at the front door. My mind jolted with thoughts of danger, but it relaxed after I heard Evan and a long string of giggles. I rolled my eyes when I heard another voice, this one was deep and nothing like Evan's their laughing continued when I heard them climb up the stairs, no doubt making their way towards Evan's bedroom. As soon as I heard the first moan, I grabbed a pillow and folded it over my ears, trying my best to block them out as I quickly fell back to sleep.


End file.
